


And I Love You So

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, General, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love You So

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble prompt #135, "books". AU.

Her eyelids are less than halfway open as she glances up wearily from the sleeping bag.

"Come to bed, Laura." Words are slurred with impending sleep, and the swell of emotion almost knocks you back. You exhale, smile, and nod, letting yourself feel just how much you love this half-wild woman, this moment. You kneel in the grass, crawling in beside her fully clothed; she is, too. She wraps an arm tightly around you as you settle.

"You still miss anything from Caprica?" she murmurs, muffled by your hair.

You think of books, but then you pause for a moment, and smile again.

"Nothing."

_~fin_


End file.
